The Little Things
by animeaddict2323232
Summary: Little oneshots about the different couples in the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympians series, mostly centering on Percabeth. READ for romance both fluff and angst at times. Rated K
1. Percabeth: Reuniting

**Hey readers! Here's my first attempt at a Percy Jackson fic. I'm a huge Annabeth/Percy fan so there will be A LOT of Percabeth fluff, but I will include other couples as well if people like this oneshot. Just to let people know, this doesn't follow a specific timeline. I will do oneshots and scenes from different books or create my aftermaths. They will be SHORT but there will be more of them frequently. **

**This first one occurs after Son of Neptune. (NO SPOILERS...because it is after SON my friends)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters etc. They belong to Rick Riordan, A GENIUS. **

**X**

**Reuniting**

**X**

Annabeth tapped her feet impatiently against the Argo II's ship deck. She gazed at the tops of the Roman houses in the distance and willed the ship to go faster. She needed to know that _he_ was going to be at that camp waiting for her. Annabeth desperately needed to see him, to convince herself that he was safe. She chewed on her lip viciously before turning towards Leo who had a tight grip on the steering wheel.

"Can't this thing go faster, Leo?"

"I mean...I can try..." His voice trailed off, as he pressed the gas pedal below him and turned the wheel in a circular motion. When he thought Annabeth had looked away, Leo rolled his eyes and mumbled something about pushy blondes.

Annabeth knew she was being obsessive and that her frustration was affecting the people around her negatively. She sighed, wishing she could stop her crazy mood swings. The blonde just needed to see Percy and she would go back to being her normal self. She pressed her hands against the wood of the edge of the stern and continued to gaze at the approaching camp.

"Nervous?"

"Anxious," Annabeth replied shortly to Jason who came up behind her.

"Same here. Most of my memories have come back, but it still feels weird. It's like a huge freaky flashback."

Annabeth glanced at him sideways in sympathy and then mentally scolded herself. She was so worried about seeing Percy that she didn't take other people's feelings into consideration. She put her hand on Jason's shoulder affectionately and said with a reassuring smile, "It won't be weird once you get there. You'll start to get the hang of things and jump back into your old life."

Jason nodded stiffly and turned his head to left. He eyed Piper, who was chatting with Leo, with uncertainty and muttered, "I hope so."

He left Annabeth to go join his two other friends. The blonde shook her head and noted to herself that she wasn't the only one dealing with problems. Annabeth overheard Jason spill to Leo about his girl back home, Reyna, and his growing feelings for Piper. Now that's a dilemma.

She looked back at the camp they were approaching. "I'm coming, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said softly to herself, tightening her grip on the stern.

Unwelcomed thoughts crept into her mind and she thought about the worst possible situations. Percy could have been attacked by this ruthless camp and put into prison. Jason tried to convince her that his friends wouldn't do this, but then again, they were _Romans. _She shook her head in disgust until a worse thought crept into her mind. What if Percy was like Jason? What if he started developing feelings for another girl at the Roman camp? She would kill her, then _him_. He couldn't forget her, right? Percy loved her; this she was sure of. He may be an idiot at times; he might say stupid things and do _a lot _ofstupid things, but he cared about her more than he cared about himself. He was selfless and loyal. Percy had risked his life for her a countless numbers of time. She liked to think he loved her even though they haven't said those three little words to each other yet.

The Argo II was descending. Annabeth sucked in a breath and prepared herself for every possible situation. She would deal with it one at a time. When the ship landed, she walked over to the stairs with the rest of the crew. The blonde couldn't help but wring her hands nervously. Why was she so nervous now?

She descended the stairs and looked at the plethora of Roman campers welcoming Jason back enthusiastically, but staring at the Camp Half Blood people with suspicion. Ignoring their suspicion, she searched their different faces, looking for a familiar one, but she didn't see him. Worried, her eyes widened in panic as she started to list in her head the appalling things that could have happened to him.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Aren't you going to come over and say hi?"

Her worries diminished and she brightened instantly when she heard that voice. Annabeth followed the sound of his voice until she discovered him. Standing a few yards to the right, she saw her boyfriend standing there with a grin on his face. There were two other people standing next to him, but she only had eyes for him. He looked exactly the same; he was tall, had dark short hair and still had those beautiful, piercing green eyes. Something was different, though. Percy looked older; he looked almost...god-like in a sense.

Annabeth wanted nothing more than to be next to him. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she walked quickly towards him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, wishing she never had to let go.

"Percy," She said breathlessly into his ear, holding him tightly.

"Annabeth," he said with adoration.

Knowing she had unresolved business, she pulled away from him and her smile faded quickly. Unable to control herself, Annabeth smacked Percy's shoulder several times.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed with surprise, rubbing his shoulder with widened eyes. "What's with you?"

"Seaweed Brain...if you _ever _let Hera kidnap you again and erase your memories, I will _kill _you," She scolded hysterically, but pulled him into another tight hug. She wasn't exactly mad per say at him, but she was angry that Hera took him away. Losing Percy was the worst thing that's ever happened to her.

"You know I would never leave you willingly," he said as he ran his fingers through her blonde curls.

She closed her eyes and breathed in him. "I know, Percy." She pulled away from the crook of his neck, but kept her arms wrapped around his neck. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It started out as a gentle, sweet kiss, but it turned into a passionate kiss that was filled with longing.

He pulled away from her and said, "_Gods _Annabeth_. _I missed you," he breathed out with affection.

She bit her swollen lip and tried to keep from smiling, but failed miserably. "I missed you too." Smiling at her, his fingers entwined with hers and squeezed her hand once.

"Seaweed Brain?" 

"Wise Girl?" He returned playfully.

"You've been gone for a long time and I think you're going to have to make up the number of kisses we could have had all of those months," She teased with a grin.

His grin widened as he said huskily, "I think that can be arranged." She laughed and waited for him to press his lips against hers.

"Have I made up for it yet," He asked her. She shook her head with a laugh as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

"Now?" 

"Nope."

She laughed as he kept sneaking in kisses in between his questions. Every time she thought the kiss couldn't get better, it did. Each time was more electrifying and mind blowing than the previous. He was a _really _good kisser. She missed _this_. She missed him.

And if Hera _ever _thought of kidnapping her boyfriend again, Annabeth would make sure all hell would break loose.

**X**

**Cute Percabeth Reuniting Oneshot. **

**More Percabeth coming up and other PJ couples!**

**Drop me a review if you want more cute little oneshots!**

**Xoxo Anime**


	2. Percabeth: Jealousy

**JUST TO BE CLEAR. These oneshots DO NOT connect with eachother. They are just little snibbets of different oneshots I had regarding Percy Jackson AFTER Son of Neptune (no spoilers in this chappy)**

**I DO NOT own any Percy Jackson character (unfortunately) **

**X**

**Jealousy**

**X**

Annabeth exited her training session and saw her boyfriend standing a few yards away. He was talking to a girl and by the looks of it, they seemed very _comfortable _with each other. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at the girl. Gaining courage, Annabeth trudged towards the two with irritation. Percy, seeing Annabeth out of the corner of his eye, waved at her and beckoned her to come meet this girl.

"Annabeth, this is Reyna. She's praetor to the Roman camp. Reyna, this is..."

Before Percy could even finish his sentence, Annabeth chimed in, "I'm Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth."

Reyna smiled at the blonde and offered her hand for Annabeth to shake. Annabeth looked at her hand hesitantly before shaking it firmly. Reyna didn't seem to notice her reluctance, "Percy has told me so much about you. Welcome to our camp."

"Thanks," Annabeth said flatly, crossing her arms over her chest. Percy shot her a look of confusion, but said nothing.

"Well um...I better get going..." Reyna said, noticing how tense Annabeth was. "I'll see you later, Percy," She said as she exchanged a hug with him. She smiled at Percy and then told Annabeth it was nice meeting her before she walked away.

Annabeth didn't like the way that girl smiled at her boyfriend. She scoffed and blew a puff of air up to keep her curls from getting in her face. "I don't like her," Annabeth stated firmly.

"Wise Girl...are you jealous?" Percy asked playfully, cocking one eyebrow. He grinned at her reaction and started laughing.

"It's not funny, Percy Jackson! I see the way she looks at you," She retorted.

He kept laughing, holding his stomach in pain. She looked at with irritation, crossing her arms over her chest. Percy tried to quiet his laughter when he saw her death glare.

Grinning, Percy looked at Annabeth flirtatiously and said, "You do know Reyna has a thing with Jason?"

Annabeth looked back at Reyna's distant figure and saw that she was standing with Jason. The dark haired girl threw her head back and laughed as she touched Jason's arm with affection. Embarrassed, Annabeth looked back at Percy with reddened cheeks. "She likes Jason?"

Percy smirked, closing the space between them. "Yes."

"Well...this is..." Annabeth stammered for words.

"Wise girl?" Percy asked, inches away from her face.

"Hmm?"

"Stop talking," He said and pressed his lips against hers. Percy put his hands on her waist, bringing her in closer towards him. She put her hands on his face and returned the kiss.

He pulled away with a grin and said, "Maybe I should talk to other girls more often. I like this jealous side of you."

Annabeth tried to keep from smiling as she wacked his shoulder playfully.

**X**

**REVIEW to make me happy/keep writing **

**X**


	3. Hazeo:Confusion

**JUST TO BE CLEAR: I am not a Reyna/Jason fan...actually I'm a Piper/Jason fan, but it just happened to have a little Reyna/Jason moment in the last chapter. Just to remind everyone, I will be doing ALL couples. **

**So taking a breather from Percabeth so I can save the best goodies for later! This chapter DOES HAVE SON OF NEPTUNE SPOILERS. I repeat, IT DOES HAVE SPOILERS so don't read if you haven't read the book **

**X**

**Confusion **

**X**

**Introductions:**

She held her breath as she watched him stepped down from the large flying ship. Running a hand through her hair, Hazel shifted from one foot to another nervously. Could it be him? It wasn't possible; she knew him over fifty years ago and the giant even said he had died. There was no way that could have been him.

Then why was she so anxious?

She watched with a weak smile as Percy reunited with his girlfriend. Jason approached Frank and her with a smile. "Hey, guys. Nice to see you again...and have my memories back for that matter."

She hugged him tightly as Frank rambled on about how much they missed him and wanted to hear about his quest. Hazel opened her eyes and saw _him _approaching them with a girl at his side. As if Jason had burned her, she pulled away and watched the boy approach with widened eyes.

Jason turned around and smiled at his friends. "Guys, this is Leo and Piper, my friends. Leo and Piper, this is Hazel and Frank, my friends from the Roman camp. Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite."

"Unfortunately," Piper muttered with a scoff, stuffing her hands into her puffy white vest.

The blonde boy grinned at her and said, "And Leo is the son of Hephaestus."

Hazel looked from Leo to Piper with curiosity. Was that his girlfriend? She was...very pretty. Hazel scolded herself for trying to put herself down by comparing herself to this beautiful daughter of Aphrodite.

She watched Piper exchange a hidden smile with Jason. No, she was _definitely _smitten with Jason.

Bringing her out of her jealous, unwelcomed feelings, Leo, looking at her in curiosity, turned to her and offered his hand. "Hi."

Hazel swallowed slowly and shook his head weakly. She eyed him in awe, wondering how he could possibly be her Sammy. He looked exactly like the Sammy she remembered and his mischievous grin was the exact same. Did he escape death like she did? How could he have done that without help? It didn't add up. Nothing did.

Leo rubbed his neck awkwardly, wondering why she didn't introduce herself. Did he have spinach between his teeth? Did he smell? No, that couldn't be it because he put on deodorant this morning. What was her deal? She was just staring at him like he had seen a ghost. To fill in the silence, he said, "Jason talked about you. It's crazy that you guys went to Alaska."

"Yeah...crazy," She said, still checking him out in disbelief.

"Are you okay? You seem...distracted?" He offered.

She shook her head and laughed shortly. Hazel couldn't believe she was acting like such a freak. He must think she was crazy. "I'm sorry. Really...but I um should be going," She said quickly. Ignoring everyone's confused gazes, she turned on her heel and walked away.

**Thoughts:**

Leo slammed his hammer down on the nail and for the first time, he wished he wasn't busy making repairs of their air ship. He wanted to practice battling with Jason and Piper. It was totally unfair Annabeth and Reyna ordered him to do work while everyone else was having fun. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve and wondered why it was so hot outside.

Leo looked up and saw a group of people sword fighting close by. He put down his hammer and watched Percy side step Jason's attack with ease. Next to them, Piper was fighting that girl he just met. Hazel, he remembered. He watched her clash swords with Piper and then jumped back to regain her balance.

She seemed so familiar...as if he knew her before. But when?. He grinned playfully when he caught her eye and nodded his head at her in acknowledgment. She stood there with her mouth slightly ajar, looking at him in curiosity and disbelief. While Hazel was distracted, Piper took her advantage and pressed her sword at Hazel's neck, claiming victory.

Leo winced, feeling instantly guilty that he was at fault for Hazel losing. She didn't seem too happy either. Hazel wiped the beads of sweat off of her forehead and shook Piper's hand reluctantly. She shot Leo a death glare before trudging off to her cabin.

Leo cocked one eyebrow up. Was did she look so angry? And at him of people? Leo barely knew her and she was already declaring war on him. Girls always played these mind games and expected boys to know what to do. It was ridiculous to assume that because he couldn't read minds for Hephaestus's sake...

"Leo! Get back to work!"

He rolled his eyes, but saluted Annabeth with a, "Yes ma'm." The dark haired boy picked his hammer and went back to work with a groan.

_Girls. _

**Insight**

Hazel grabbed the cinnamon roll and put it down on her plate. She licked her lips from the sticky feeling and turned around to see where she could sit. Recognizing no one she knew very well or _liked _for that matter, she sighed and chose an empty table. Hazel hoped one of her friends came soon so she wouldn't sit by herself. Tearing at her cinnamon roll, she looked up to catch Leo's eye. She immediately flushed and lowered her eyes to her food.

Hazel stared at the cinnamon roll and wished he would look away. Her plan to ignore him would have worked better if he _actually _took a hint and stopped trying to know her better. Bringing her out of her thoughts, Leo threw his tray onto the table, which made a loud clang. She jumped at the sudden, loud noise and groaned inwardly when she realized who made the noise.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked her with sincerity, sitting down across from her.

Hazel refused to look him in the eye and said, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Yes you do. Every time you see me, you look away or you shoot me death glares before walking away. You're avoiding me and my question is why. Usually girls wait to know me before avoiding me," He joked.

She felt a stab of sympathy. "I'm sorry, Leo. You just...remind me of someone." Keep it vague, Hazel reminded herself mentally. She didn't want people thinking she was crazy to think Leo was her ex boyfriend Sammy from the 1940s.

His eyes lit up in curiosity. "Who? A brother? A friend? An ex boyfriend?" He asked slyly towards the end.

She looked at him with wide, panicked eyes. He felt taken back by her reaction. "An ex boyfriend?"

Hazel looked away and said nothing. Leo felt instant guilt and scolded himself for being such an idiot. Clearly, it was an ex boyfriend he reminded her of, who she clearly didn't want _anything _to do with. "Look I'm sorry for prying. I'll just go," He said softly, standing up with his tray.

"No, you can sit," She said firmly, looking him sharply in the eye.

Leo blushed at her gaze and prayed that she didn't notice it. Hazel was looking at him with such intensity and intimacy that it was hard not to blush. He sat back down and looked at her in bewilderment.

Hazel Levesque was one _strange _girl.

**X**

**One of the reasons why I'm really excited for the next book is to see how Leo and Hazel react to each other.**

**Wonder if he's actually Sammy?**

**Hope so they would be a cute couple. **

**DROP ME A REVIEW. All of you who favorited/alerted...please leave me a review to let me know that you're reading.**

**I have yet to have a reviewer with an account : )**

**Let's fix that darlings.**

**Xoxo Anime. **


	4. Jasyna: Insight

**Anddd time for another one shot. Thanks for those who reviewed/favorite, but seriously...drop a review if you want more chapters! Next will be a Piper/Jason who I oh SO love. FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: Animeaddict2323 for teasers/scenes/extras/goodies/update times!**

**X**

**Insight**

**X**

"Clear the campers for the ship's land," Reyna barked out commands as her dark, high ponytail swished back and forth. She stood up from her seat and paced the wooden floorboards of the meeting hall.

"Reyna...are you...alright?" Frank called out timidly, shifting from one foot to the other. He shot her a nervous, but bashful smile filled with concern.

Reyna nodded and shot him a look that commanded him to leave. Saluting, Frank ran out of the cabin to catch up with Percy and Hazel. Reyna blew out a shaky breath and allowed herself to grin now that no one was around. She let out a breathy laugh and thanked the gods that Jason was coming home.

This camp needed a leader, a _Roman _leader. The campers have missed Jason's strong, fun presence. That's was the only reason she was excited, she told herself even though she couldn't contain the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

_Liar, _she thought to herself with a smile.

Reyna walked out of the cabin and shut the door behind her. She looked at the approaching flying ship with a growing grin. She walked towards the crowds of people that counselors were trying to control. Reaching the crowd of people, Reyna roughly pushed through the crowds of people gathering at the base of the flying ship. As she moved through the crowds of people, the campers recognized her and eventually all of them allowed her a direct path to the ship.

She smiled at Percy who was standing with Hazel and Frank to the right of her. Percy nodded at her in acknowledgment, but then he focused intently on the ship, searching for a familiar face. Looking back at the ship, Reyna choked on her breath when she saw a blonde haired boy throw down a ladder and climb onto it.

She tried to contain her excitement, but felt that she couldn't. Fidgeting and smiling brightly, Reyna watched as he waited for his friends to walk down the ladder. He pounded fists with his dark haired friend that reminded her of a mischievous elf before turning to look at the girl walking down the ladder. The girl flicked her dark braids back and smiled affectionately at Jason. He offered her his hand and escorted her down the remaining two steps.

Reyna's smile fell when she saw Jason and the girl share an intimate smile. She also noticed that Jason's fingers were still entwined with the girl in the braids. He looked up at the crowd of Romans and caught her gaze. Jason dropped Piper's hand, almost as if he was embarrassed or unsure, before offering Reyna a small smile. Unsure of what to do, Reyna simply held his gaze as he walked towards her.

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Hey."

She ignored him and looked at the girl walking behind him. Sticking her hand out, Reyna said coldly, "I'm Reyna. And you are?" 

Looking uncertainly at Reyna's hand, the pretty brunette hesitantly grasped her hand. "Piper."

Reyna squeezed Piper's hand tightly and pulled away as if she had been burned. "And who is your _Greek _parent?" She couldn't hide her scowl when she snarled the word _Greek. _

Piper flushed. "My mom is Aphrodite," she said with embarrassment.

_That would explain why she was so pretty, _Reyna thought to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. Jason lost his memory for a few months and he moved on? Reyna looked to the left and saw a blonde girl tangled up in Percy's arms. Percy lost his memory, but he didn't move on, she thought with annoyance.

Her dark eyes flickered from Piper to Jason. "Well aren't you going to greet me properly?" She asked with a small smile, but hardened eyes.

Jason nodded and pulled her into his arms. Resting her head in the crook of her head, she couldn't help but breathe him in. She _missed _him, even if she didn't admit it to anyone. She missed him all of these weeks and willowed in her sorrow. Reyna grew irritated and stony without his strong presence around her.

Looking up, she saw Piper staring at her with saddened eyes and a small frown. Reyna smirked at her as if she was saying 'He's _mine_.' Pulling away from Jason, she smiled genuinely, the first time in a while. "I'm really glad you're home," she said shyly with a small smile.

Jason ran a hand through his hair and sneaked a peek at Piper. "We're glad to be back."

_We. _Reyna swallowed hard and wondered what she was going to do about this Piper girl.

**X**

**Anime**


	5. Jasper:Humor Me

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry the update took forever! There will be more cute one shots and here's one of the best ships: Jason and Piper. **

**So far...the stories could work connected together, but I'm breaking that connection not in this chapter, but in the next. Just think of these as a collection of one shots that could possibly happen in the series!**

**Song listened to: Just a Kiss and Stuck Like Glue **

**Enjoy!**

**X**

**Humor Me **

**X**

She _hated _this camp.

It had only been a few days since they arrived in Jason's Roman camp and she already dreaded staying here. Every time she made a mistake, Reyna would be there to "correct" her behavior. The dark haired witch was super territorial when it came to her camp and Jason. This morning was the worst of her encounters with Reyna so far...

"_Chin up, elbow tucked in, knees farther a part..." Reyna commanded, fixing Piper's battle stance with her own sword. _

_Piper gritted her teeth and spat, "Is this right, Reyna?" Her muscles ached and her knees felt numb, as if they would give out at any moment. Reyna had been working her all morning and hadn't given her a break since she first showed up. She looked over at where Jason was coaching Hazel and wished they could trade partners. _

_The dark haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and said haughtily, "The least you could do is be grateful that I'm helping someone like you."_

_Piper stood up and pointed her nice outwards. "Someone like me? I don't need someone like __**you**__ helping me. I don't what I've done to make you hate me so much. You don't even know me. Is this about Jason?"_

"_You forget that I knew Jason before you did, Piper. Put the knife down, Piper," Reyna snapped in anger. Yes, it was about Jason and clearly the girl felt strongly that he was hers. _

"_Don't tell me what to do," Piper said defiantly. She kept the knife in front of her, but lowered it slightly. "I'm going to get lunch," she grumbled as she pushed past Reyna. _

"_With Jason?" She asked with jealousy and then said, "your training isn't done yet," Reyna said with irritation, putting her hands on her hips. _

_Piper turned back to face Reyna to say something, but before she could say anything, she was hit from behind and pushed into the huge mud puddle. Piper sat up and tried to push the mud out of her eyes so she could see. She saw Reyna laughing in front of her and an apologetic Leo standing to the side with a stack of shields in his arms that obstructed his view from seeing her. _

_Leo offered an apology, but stopped talking when he caught onto Piper's death glare. Pushing her bangs out of her face, she looked up to see Jason approaching with a concerned countenance. _

"_Here," Reyna said, offering her hand. Piper looked at her suspiciously and saw that Reyna had also noticed Jason was approaching. Oh, so now she wanted to play nice in front of Jason? _

_Piper wasn't going to play her game. _

_She took Reyna's hand and pulled her into the mud with her. Reyna let out a cry of surprise as she landed in the mud beside Piper. Smirking, Piper said softly to Reyna, "I'm onto your charade." _

"_Piper?"_

_She ignored Jason because she was too riled up about Reyna and her petty jealousies.. Reyna already had Jason so what more could she possibly want? Piper shakily stood up and stomped over to her cabin to take a shower. _

Piper ignored her friends' calls to join them at the campfire. She wanted to avoid Reyna as much as possible, especially now that she was clean after 2 hours of scrubbing with soap water.

Piper scrunched up her nose in anger and kicked a pinecone in frustration. She trailed after it and continued to kick it.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Of course, he would have someone waiting for him. You're deluding yourself into thinking he would like you more than a friend. _

She kicked the pinecone harder this time, but howled in pain when she missed the pinecone and hit a step leading up to a cabin. Piper sat down and grabbed her foot in pain. She squeezed it, hoping to take some pressure off of it, but it was still throbbing with pain. Piper groaned when she saw blood seeping through her sock

"You sure showed that staircase," a familiar voice said with amusement.

Piper scowled and whipped her head backward to say, "Not funny, Jason."

The blonde boy ran a hand through his messy hair and sat down next to her. He took a hold of her foot and took off her sneaker. Piper looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you doing?" She asked him in confusion.

"Helping you," he said simply, taking off her sock and put it next to her muddy sneaker.

Piper blew her uneven bangs to the side in annoyance. "I don't need any help." _Just because he doesn't like you, doesn't mean you should treat him badly, _Piper mentally scolded herself.

"Yes, you do. So stop fighting me," Jason said firmly, tearing a piece of his purple shirt. Piper watched him intently as he fumbled with the piece of cloth. He looked deeply concentrated and determined to help her. She watched him wrap the piece of cloth over the injury and tie it tightly. He smiled radiantly at his success and let out a whoop of triumph. Jason turned his head sideways to flash Piper his typical award winning smile. She was entranced by his dark eyes and felt her cheeks warm when his hot breath lingered near her.

Breaking their intimate connection, Jason stood up and offered his hand to Piper. She took it without hesitating and allowed him to pull her up. Piper flushed again when she felt his toned arms wrap around her waist and pull her into his body. Her knees felt shaky when she felt his mouth linger near her ear. "I made you blush," Jason said slowly.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was saying. Jason was toying with her; he had to be because he was with Reyna, right? Piper pushed herself away from Jason and retorted with a scoff, "You did not."

She limped back in the direction of the campfire where the infirmary was. Piper heard Jason laughing behind her, saying, "Yes, you were. It was cute."

"In your dreams, Grace," Piper spat, trying to hobble away from him. Jogging in front of her, Jason put his hand out, signaling for her to stop.

"Why are you so mad?" Jason asked her sincerely, shoving his hands in his pockets. Piper wanted to take back what she said when she saw that he looked like a scolded puppy.

Before she could apologize, Jason asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Is it because Leo pushed you into the mud this morning? He's really sorry about it."

Inflamed, Piper threw her hands out and let out a cry of irritation. "I don't know why I even bother!" She yelled as she pushed past him and started limping towards the other campers.

"Piper..."

She turned on her heel to face him. "No, Jason. _No. _This is _not _about Leo and the mud, although that was icing to my crappy time here. It's about Reyna and _you_. She hasn't stopped making my life miserable and everyone just laughs it off like that's so typical Reyna."

"Piper..."

With tears welling in her eyes, she held up a finger in front of his face. "No, I'm not done. What about _us? _I thought we had something, but ever since we got back here, it's been _Reyna this _and _Reyna that._ I just need _you _to tell me where you stand with her so I can finally get over you and her! And..."

Interrupting her, Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty cabin. He pushed back her uneven bangs and then looked down at the wooden floor bashfully. "I'm not into Reyna like that. We used to have a thing, but that's over now."

Piper managed to squeak out a, "Why?"

He groaned in frustration. "Because I'm _really _into you, Piper. You're the only girl I've thought about since we first met. _You_ are the coolest girl I have ever met. I really like you."

Jason's calloused hand cupped the back of her neck and gently probed her come towards him. A speechless Piper just stared at him in awe until his lips met her hesitant lips. A he kissed her gently, Piper closed her eyes and allowed herself to be apart of this moment that she thought would only happen in her dreams.

Pulling away, Jason pressed his forehead against hers and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He laughed nervously and said, "Will you say something? You're kind of leaving me hanging here..."

Jumping out of her shocked state, Piper started laughing and tangled her fingers in his beautiful light blonde hair. She closed the space between them and whispered playfully, "I like you too." She sealed her confession with a kiss.

Pulling away, Jason was grinning widely and said, "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

Piper smirked and said, "You gotta work for it first, Grace." The laughing Latina turned on her heel and started hobbling towards the campfire. Before she could take another step, Jason already grabbed the protesting Piper by the waist and carried her bridal style.

"What about now, Mclean?" Jason said flirtatiously, spinning her around. She shook her head and tried to hide her smile, but found that she couldn't.

Pecking her lips gently, Jason pulled away and said, "What about now?"

"Nope."

Another kiss. "Now?"

"Hmmm...nope."

When a light bulb went off in Jason's head, he smirked devilishly and said playfully, "Well, you've left me no choice, but to do _this_." His hands tickled her stomach until Piper was thrashing in his arms with laughter.

Feeling her chest sting from laughing too hard, Piper put her hands up and hurriedly said, "I give! I give!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I would _love _to be your girlfriend. Happy?"

He set her down on her feet and leaned in towards her face. Piper closed her eyes in anticipation for the kiss, but when his lips didn't meet hers, she opened her eyes to see he was gone. Behind her, she heard Jason laughing as he walked towards the campfire.

She turned on her heel and yelled, "_Jason Grace, get back here!_" Piper hobbled towards him with a goofy grin on her face as she trailed after the laughing boy.

**X**

**I hope that Piper and Jason have more of a playful relationship.**

**The two seem like the type that would have buckets of fun together!**

**Review my lovelies for a Christmas one shot? **

**Anime**


	6. Percabeth: Three Little Words

**Thanks a million for the reviews everyone! Glad everyone likes Jason/Piper fluff. Here's an Xmas one shot with Annabeth and Percy.**

**Btws when you review, send in couples or friendships you want me to touch on!**

**X**

**Three Little Words**

**X**

_December 24th. 11:00 am._

"What do you get a girl for Christmas?" Percy asked, stuffing his hands into his puffy green Northface. He tilted his head back and a tiny snowflake dissolved on his cheek.

The son of Poseidon shivered in his coat as the wind slapped his numb, reddened face. He trudged through the thick snow covered campground and looked at his blonde friend who was adjusting his blue wooly hat.

Jason shrugged. "Something girly or romantic. Girls like that stuff. Try getting Annabeth a teddy bear or a rose."

Percy winced. "Something tells me Annabeth wouldn't like that." He knew his girlfriend pretty well and he knew she was would be pretty pissed if she got a teddy bear for Christmas.

He could imagine her crossing her arms over her chest and scrunching up her nose in disgust. _Percy Jackson, you got me a...teddy bear? I suppose you think every girl likes teddy bears, but I'm not every girl. _You most definitely aren't just _any _girl, Percy thought to himself. "What are you getting Reyna?"

Jason did a double take. "I have to get her something?" He asked incredulously.

Percy smirked with amusement. "You guys are going out."

"If you call occasionally kissing 'going out' then sure."

"So get her a teddy bear," Percy joked while Jason frowned. The blonde stopped in his tracks and looked at his friend with narrowed eyes

"Not funny, Percy."

Percy laughed as the two passed Venus's cabin. "Guess we're in over our heads, huh?"

"Whatever. I'll catch ya later, man. I'm going to see Piper for a second." Jason said bye to his friend and then headed towards Venus's house. Percy rolled his eyes and wondered why Jason didn't just go out with Piper. It was obvious to everyone in the camp that he liked her, except for Piper that is.

X

_December 24th. 2:13 pm._

Sipping their hot chocolates, Annabeth and Hazel walked into the log cabin and sat down at one of the empty tables. Hazel tied her thick, curly hair up and asked Annabeth curiously, "What are you getting Percy for Christmas?"

The blonde shrugged and said, "I figured I would make his favorite blue cookies. I heard him telling Leo the other day that he could really die for a plate of them. His mom used to make them."

"Oh."

Annabeth looked at Hazel with confusion. "Bad idea?"

"No, it's just...I thought couples were supposed to get their significant others something really special after they've been together for more than a year."

"Really?"

Hazel shrugged. "It's just something I assumed because Percy told Frank that he was thinking of doing something special."

Annabeth laughed. "Seaweed Brain being romantic? Doubtful. He'll probably just get me a shirt from the souvenir shop." She stopped laughing and thought about Percy doing something special this Christmas. "Are you sure you heard right?"

With a hint of a blush, Hazel smiled. "I got it out of Frank the other day."

Annabeth looked worriedly down at her hot chocolate and said, "What should I get him?"

Hazel shrugged and said, "Toughie. Don't think I can help you with that one." She stood up and walked across the cabin to throw out her cup. Turning around to walk back towards Annabeth, she bumped into someone. "Sorry!" She said hurriedly and looked to see that she bumped into Leo.

"Hey, it's my fault, Hazel." He said with a mischievous smile. "Any exciting Christmas plans?

Blushing, she spat out, "Nope. I would stay, but I've got to go." Ignoring his cocked eyebrow, she pushed past him and walked hurriedly towards Annabeth, who was watching her with amusement.

Hazel sat down at the table and threw her head into her hands. "That was so embarrassing."

"Seems to me you're in a bit of a predicament. Does Frank know you're crushing on Leo?" Annabeth asked innocently, but her smirk gave away her amusement.

Hazel glared at her blonde friend and snapped, "I do not like Leo."

Annabeth threw her hands up in her front her and said, "Whatever you say, Haz." Hazel stood up and muttered something about going to find Frank in his cabin.

Once Hazel was out of earshot, the blonde clucked her tongue and said with laughter, "Denial."

X

_December 24. 4:40 pm._

"That's got to be the worst shield I've ever seen," Leo said before bursting into laughter. Percy scowled and smacked his friend's shoulder.

"Whatever," The dark haired boy said looking at his deformed golden shield and threw it aside. "I'll just figure something else."

Jason grinned sheepishly and held up the shield he tried to make. "Mine isn't much better."

Leo shook his head and said, "Man, I pity both of you. You're running around with your heads cut off to look for a Christmas gift. Me? I'm enjoying the single life."

"Maybe I'll just buy her a shirt from the souvenir shop," Percy mumbled to himself, running a hand in his messy black hair.

"I could get Reyna a teddy bear?" Jason offered, scratching his head.

Laughing, Leo wrapped his arms around his two friends and chirped cheerfully, "That's the spirit, you two."

A knock came at the door before it opened abruptly. Standing regally, Reyna stood there and said briskly, "Jason, want to come on a walk with me?"

Knowing it was more of a command than an offer, Jason nodded and handed the hammer in his hand to Percy. "Sure, Reyna," he said as he followed her out of the workshop into the bone chilling wind and hurricane of snow.

"Think he's in trouble?" Percy asked Leo as soon as the door closed.

Leo shook his head and took the hammer out of Percy's hand. "Probably. Word on the street is you might be too."

Percy cocked an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"I hear Annabeth has a pretty _sweet _gift for you. I overheard Hazel muttering something about anniversaries and junk."

Percy rubbed his temple. _Anniversary_ ? _Did Annabeth remember those picky details? _"Are you sure you heard her right?"

Leo nodded. "You better get her something pretty special."

The Son of Neptune groaned. "Guess I'm not getting her a t-shirt."

The dark skinned boy slapped Percy on the back and said, "Maybe next time, bro."

X

_December 24th. 6:32 pm._

"Hi," Percy said shortly as he sat beside his girlfriend who barely touched her food.

"Hi," Annabeth squeaked nervously when she heard him. Their conversation paused for an awkward silence as the two looked down at the table in silence.

"So...you excited for Christmas?" He asked her, trying to make conversation, but it sounded weird coming from him.

"Totally..."

"Me too..."

Percy tapped his fingers against the table as a nervous habit that Annabeth recognized immediately. "I'm going to get some food," he muttered, standing up from the table. Why was she acting weird? Was it because of her gift for him? If it was as great as Leo made it out to be, he was screwed.

Annabeth only nodded and watched him leave. He was acting so secretive, which made Annabeth nervous. Maybe he was actually planning something super romantic. She couldn't give him a plate of blue cookies if he was going to do something extravagant. Pushing her plate away from her, Annabeth stood up and muttered something about going back to her cabin.

X

_December 25th. 7:02 pm._

Clutching a tiny red box in her clammy hands, Annabeth wished he would get here so she could apologize already for not having an extravagant gift. Playing with her blue sweater dress, the blonde wished there was more time to second guess her gift and start over.

"Merry Christmas, Wise Girl."

Annabeth shivered when she heard him whisper in her ear. She stood up from her seat and turned around to see him standing there timidly. "Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain." He looked handsome in a long sleeved emerald green shirt and dark jeans, Annabeth noted to herself.

She shoved the small red box into his hands, desperate to get rid of it all ready. Untying the ribbon, Percy opened it and saw a thin orange bracelet. Annabeth smiled shyly and said, "I hope you like it. I made it...its a protection bracelet so that when you're battling all sorts of demons out there, it'll bring you good luck...hopefully anyway."

Percy started laughing when he slipped it on his wrist. A surprised Annabeth wacked him in the shoulder; his laughter ceased immediately. "Why are you laughing?" She asked angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ignoring her question, he smiled boyishly and handed her a small box. Stiffly, the blonde took it and opened it up. Inside the tiny box was an elegant, but simple bracelet of blue shells. "I kind of had the same idea...and I strung together all of the blue shells I could find to remind you of me when we're a part. Hope you don't think it's lame," he said, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

Realizing they had the same idea, Annabeth burst into laughter as she slipped on the bracelet. "Percy, I think I love you," she said warmly, but stopped dead in her tracks when she registered what she just said.

She bit her tongue when she couldn't read his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't...I mean, I was just..."

He cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in towards him. Pressing his forehead against hers, Percy whispered breathlessly, "Did you mean it?"

Annabeth swallowed thickly and whispered, "Yes."

He pressed his lips hungrily against hers. Annabeth melted into his desperate, but passionate kiss. Her fingers tugged on his dark black hair as his fingers played with the bottom of her shirt. Pulling away from her, a breathless Percy said, "I love you too."

Wrapped in his arms, Annabeth said with amusement. "I can't believe Hazel was stressing me out about this whole one year anniversary thing."

Percy cocked an eyebrow. "Leo was doing the same thing..."

"You're kidding. Let's promise _not _to get worked up about this again."

"One condition."

"Name it."

Percy whispered in her ear huskily, "I want to hear those three little words."

"You love me?" She suggested jokingly and started laughing when she heard Percy groan.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Percy said, playing with her blonde curls.

"I missed you?"

"_Annabeth_."

"I love you too, Percy."

X

**My favorite Percy Jackson couple, hands down! **

**Remember to tell me which couples or friendships you want to see! Peace out. Happy Holidays!**

**Anime**


	7. Jasper: Dependence

**I AM SO SORRY.**

**I wanted this to be the one fic I update constantly. I promise I will keep it up!**

**Here's a little one shot of Piper and some Piper/Jason at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJ characters**

**X**

**Dependence **

**X**

"Can I help you miss?"

The dark haired girl tapped her black chipped nails against the cold, steel desk. Irritated at the car salesman's belittling tone, she eyed him wearily as she smiled bitterly. "Yes, I need to borrow a car."

The salesman's condescending tone didn't falter. "I see. Little girl, this is a car dealership, which means you have to _buy _a car. Secondly, you are not old enough to drive a car. Your request is ridiculous and I will not entertain this child play any longer.

Piper blew her bangs aside. "I don't think you understood me clearly."

Bored of her games, the salesman grew angry. "I don't think _you _understand. If you don't leave this instant, little girl, I will personally ask security to escort you out_._"

She watched him reach to press a button underneath his desk. "_Don't do that," _She said with a click of her tongue. His hand froze over the button as if he couldn't move his hand.

Piper stood up and leaned over his desk. "_Here's what's going to happen. You're going to give me the keys to that Ferrari now. Then, you're going to pretend this never happened_," she pressed him, her dark eyes pouring into his.

Without a word, the salesman opened the third drawer on the right and grabbed the keys Piper wanted. Patiently, she waited to smile until he dropped the keys into her hands. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Thank you."

Rolling her eyes at his confused expression at what had just taken place, she turned on her heel and stalked outside towards the car she had eyed on her way inside. Leaning against the side door, Jason looked up when he heard her approaching. Ignoring his quiet judgment, Piper opened the front door to the expensive, bright red car.

"Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to get in?" She snapped at him, shutting the door behind her. Piper jammed the keys into the keyhole and listened to him get into the passenger seat of the car. She knew he was only coming along to make sure she didn't do anything too stupid. Putting the car into reverse, Piper slammed her foot on the gas, jolting the car backward. Hastily, she pulled out of the parking lot and sped onto the main highway.

"Piper, we should talk about what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it," Piper said brusquely, stepping on the gas even harder. If a car in front of her was going too slow, she would change lanes quickly and continue to race the car. Piper's eyes shifted off the road and turned towards the speedometer. She watched the dial go from fifty miles per hour to fifty-five. When the dial reached sixty miles per hour, Piper's attention shifted back to the road, hoping to feel some satisfaction. Instead, she felt emptier.

Her frustration grew.

With her eyes brimming with tears, Piper stepped on the gas even harder and shot down the highway, ignoring other car's horns.

"Piper."

Ignoring him and the tears that ran down her reddened cheeks, Piper kept her eyes on the road. She went faster and faster, unable to stop herself. The dark haired girl wanted to feel triumphant, to feel like she was flying. Instead, she felt like screaming at herself for letting him win again.

"_Piper." _

With anger heating up inside of her, Piper screamed, "_What Jason? What is so important?" _

"Pull over the car."

"_What for? So we can talk? What do you want to talk about? Should we talk about how I just used my power to steal a car? Or maybe we should talk about how my Dad canceled hanging out with me again. That's my absolute favorite topic, Jason! Let's talk about how my father doesn't make time for me or how he doesn't care about me. Let's talk about how every time he disappoints me, I do some thing reckless to get him to notice me. This would be the billionth time he's canceled on me so you would think by now that I would get the picture and stop caring so much." _

Quietly, Jason said, "Piper, please pull over."

Yanking the car towards the right, Piper pulled the car over so that it was off to the side. She slammed on the brakes and put the car into park. Opening the car door, Piper got out of the car with her arms crossed and leaned against the car door. Jason opened his door and looked over the top of the car at her. With her lip trembling, Piper turned around to face Jason with tears streaming down her face. Unable to contain herself any longer, Piper let her sobs escape freely.

Before she could even blink, Jason had run over to her side and pulled her into his arms. She clung onto his toned body tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. His thumb rubbed soothing circles into her body and his other fingers ran through her dark mane.

She loved that he didn't justify her sorry excuse for a dad's actions, but that he listened to her and with a single touch, he let her know that she could always depend on him.

**X**

**I think this might be my favorite one shot I have ever written. **

**It's short, but I think emotional and has a sweet ending. **

**I'm SO interested in the relationship between Piper and her dad...**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Anime. **


	8. Frazel: If Only

**I know I haven't done a lot of updates recently, but I'm going to change that by writing a bunch of short oneshots every weekend. **

**I wanted to go away from the traditional couples and do a Frank/Hazel angsty shot **

**X**

**If Only**

**X**

Frank touched her arm, but she pulled away from his touch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hazel said, pulling her legs into her chest. She pressed her back against the cabin wall and closed her eyes.

He blew out a sigh of frustration. "This doesn't seem like nothing."

"What do you want me to say?" She snapped, angry that he was asking so many questions when she was tired. Did he want her to tell him the truth? Did Frank want her to tell him that she is torn between him and Leo? Hazel was positive her boyfriend didn't want to hear anything of the sort.

Opening her eyes, she saw his crestfallen countenance and mentally kicked herself for being so harsh with him. He was never anything but nice to her, always asking her how she was doing and if she needed something.

Hazel didn't deserve him.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, leaning her head again his chest. Forgiving her instantly, Frank wrapped one of his arms around her petite body and the other played with her unruly mass of dark curls.

"S'okay. Everybody gets cranky when they're tired," He said gently.

_God, he was so sweet. _

She bit her lip as her stomach churned in disdain. Eager to please him, she snuggled into his body and laid her hands on his broad chest.

He thought she was apologizing for snapping at him.

If only he knew the truth.


	9. Jasyna: Pity

**X**

**Pity**

**X**

****"I kissed Piper."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Reyna whipped around to look at him with her flickering dark eyes. "And you're telling me this why?"

Jason looked at her intently, stepping down from the cabin's steps. "Because we were going out before I lost my memory."

Reyna kept her stony expression. "We were never going out."

With exasperation, Jason said, "Yes, we were. I remember little bits and pieces of before I lost my memory. I remember taking you out to the sea and picking shells with you. I kissed you that night. I remember the night we danced in your cabin to some jazzy song you were obsessed with. I remember the night you broke down and told me about your family, the night when I...when I almost died at the hand of the Titans and you told me you loved me."

She sucked in a breath and eyed his shy expression wearily. He remembered all of that? Did this mean he was still in love with her? That Jason was going to tell her that he made a terrible mistake and that he wanted to go out with her again? That kissing Piper was a mistake because he realized she was so much better than that tomboy charm speaker.

"I remember having feelings for you, but I...I don't have them anymore."

Her hand unconsciously touched her chest when she felt a painful throbbing her chest. She felt light headed and her throat felt scratchy. How could she be so foolish to let her guard down? To let this...this boy in to do what?

_Damn the gods._

"Why are you telling me this?" She couldn't help but blurt out.

He saw her crestfallen countenance and took a step towards her. "Reyna..." He breathed out her name with pity.

_Pity. _

"I don't want your pity," Reyna spat in disgust, turning on her heel. She told him this exact phrase a year ago, the day she broke down about losing her entire family. Reyna opened up to him, telling him that everyone pitied her for losing her family and it made her weaker. She would never allow herself to fall into that trap of dependence again.

Reyna would never allow anyone to pity her.


End file.
